


Phoenix

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: When the barriers break...Written for Andrea.I will always miss you, little Drea.





	Phoenix

She breaks. Fragile at the last. I watch her fall. I cannot, was never able to, save her...   
She is lost. I am found.  
Her last words ring.  
‘Save yourself. Live. For Me.’   
The words are clear. My heart, though broken and sore, will heal. My mind, fractured as it is, will heal. I will live. For her. For myself.   
There is silence, as she leaves.   
I know, too well, what I am feeling, and I know I may break. I will not fall.   
She would not want me to.   
Emotions, no matter how strong, can never overpower me.   
She has given me strength, even as hers breaks at last.   
I will live. Loudly. Radiantly.   
I will survive.  
Nobody can know how it feels. Still I rise. Still I live. Determined.


End file.
